High definition cameras have become a common feature in all sorts of consumer electronic devices, ranging form computers to laptops, tablets, PDAs, and smart phones. Consumers can easily record videos in high quality and share them with friends across different social-media platforms, such as YouTube, Facebook, Snapchat and Instagram. With more and more videos being recorded and shared, it has become desirable for users to be able to improve those videos before being published on the internet such that their videos can stand out from all other accessible on-line videos. A popular way to make those consumer-recorded videos more interesting is to add a tune, such as a song, music, or dialogue, to a video, which is often not prepared when the video is taken.
The idea of using computers to make musical videos has been known for many years. But, the traditional video editing methods have several drawbacks when they are used in the present content creation and consumption environment. One drawback of the traditional methods is that they are often designed for professionals who have specialized knowledge and experience in film making or music composing. Most of today's content creators are common consumers who are not artists or musicians and cannot provide needed input to those traditional methods. Thus, there is a need to have a video editing product for every one that produces a high quality combination between video files and tunes. Another drawback of the traditional methods is that they are developed based on the assumption that both application programs and contents are stored on a local device, in which the expense, such as time and fee charges, associated with the transmission of the contents does not need to be considered. When the traditional methods are applied to the present network environment, it would require the transmission of actual contents from one device to another, which can take several minutes to complete. Such a long delay would not be desirable to a consumer who expects a real-time response in a few seconds.